disneylivandmaddiefandomcom-20200216-history
Shoe-A-Rooney
"Shoe-A-Rooney" is the sixteenth episode of Season 1. It aired on April 6, 2014 in the USA. The overall episode number is 16 and according to the Liv and Maddie Wiki, it received 2.1 million viewers. Synopsis Disney Liv and Maddie Wiki In order for Maddie to "embrace her inner sparkle", Liv suggests Maddie to wear heels. When Maddie becomes addicted to Liv's "perfect pumps" and steal them, everyone tries to help her get unaddicted to them. Wikipedia In order to help Maddie embrace her inner sparkle, Liv has Maddie try on the perfect pair of pumps. Maddie becomes addicted to the pumps, which has unintended consequences when her priorities begin to shift to the extreme. Meanwhile, Evan is staying with the Rooneys for the weekend and is forced to help Parker with the household chores, but the pair struggles to keep away from Karen's new wood-chopper. Additionally, Joey recruits Diggie to train him for the shuttle run in order to keep his perfect GPA. Plot The episode starts off with Maddie trying to walk in black heels, with Liv giving her directions. Maddie quits being Liv's "3D-Mirror". Liv reminds her that what she is doing is payback for Maddie throwing Liv's favourite cashmere sweater into the laundry, which shrank it. Maddie then asks why girls care so much about shoes, as they are "just things to put on your feet so you don't step in dog poop", and Liv and Karen (their mom) panic. Liv says that they make people feel magical. After a short silence, Joey and Pete Rooney drag tree brances in, when Karen stops them. Maddie is about to take the heels off when Liv tells her to "embrace her inner sparkle". After the theme song, Parker talks to his friend. Meanwhile, Joey is complaining about the fact that he can't keep his "perfect" GPA. Back at home, Maddie claims she is sick and is in bed, reading a book. Karen is looking for Liv's "perfect pumps" and tries to uncover Maddie's blanket, when Maddie asks if Karen is looking for the shoes. Karen lies but then nods. Maddie lies that she doesn't have the shoes and Karen leaves. Just as her mom leaves, Maddie uncovers herself and talk to her shoes. At school, Maddie shows her shoes her locker, but when her mom comes by, Maddie quickly hides the shoes with her long pants. The games were about to start and Diggie and Joey were talking about how Maddie was taller. Liv asks if she was 2 1/2 inches taller, and they say yes. Stains says it's something about inner sparkle, and both Liv and Karen gasp. Liv says she knows where Maddie is, and she returns home, finding Maddie play "Supermodel". They play together, but Liv stops. Then, in the gym, Diggie trains Joey to run. Each stop Joey runs to, Willow pops out, and so he runs. Back at home, Liv invites Stains and Diggie, gathering her whole family except for Maddie in the living room. She explains that they need to take the shoes off Maddie. Maddie comes home and Liv takes the "perfect pumps", walks outside and grinds them. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1